Episode 352b. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 2)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story Part 2 (Han Solo unfrozened/Luke communicates with Jabba/Luke vs. the Rancor/Brawl on the Barge) It was quiet and the mysterious bounty hunter sneaks his way to find Han Solo and he found him. Once he find the carbonite, he unfreezed him. He looked at Han. Mysterious guppy: Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite. Shhh. You have hibernation sickness. Joshua: (a little weak) I can't see. Mysterious guppy: Your eyesight will return in time. Joshua: Where am I? Mysterious guppy: Jabba's palace. Joshua: Who are you? When he took off the helmet, the mysterious bounty hunter took on the face of a girl named Princess Leia: Ashlie: Someone who loves you. Joshua: Leia! Ashlie: (kisses Joshua) I gotta get you out of here. Then, they heard someone laughing. Joshua: What's that? I know that laugh. Jabba has caught Leia and Han. Jabba: (in Huttese) Joshua: Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault. Jabba: It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder. Joshua: Look... Jabba: Take him away! Joshua: Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool! Lando arrived to help Leia but he took her to Jabba. Jabba: And that one... Bring her to me. Ashlie: We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this... Jabba: I'm sure. Then, Jabba sticks his tongue out and puts it on Leia. C-3PO doesn't like it. Gil: Ohhh, I can't bear to watch. (at the dungeon cell) Han was thrown into the dungeon and was reunited with Chewbacca. Joshua: Chewie? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Chewie, is that you? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Ah! Chew-Chewie! Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Wait. I can't see, pal. What's goin' on? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Luke? Luke's crazy. He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: A... Jedi Knight? I-I'm out of it for a little while, everybody gets delusions of grandeur. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: I'm alright, pal. I'm alright. (at the gate) A shadowy figure appears and the guards tried to stop him but the figure appears to be Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight, who wears a hood and knocks out the guards. one of Jabba's minions came to see Luke. Bib: (in Huttese) Tobias: I must speak with Jabba. Bib: (in Huttese) Tobias: (using the mind trick like Mickey's) You will take me to Jabba now! Bib: (in Huttese) Tobias: You serve your master well. Bib: (in Huttese) Tobias: And you will be rewarded. Luke came to see Jabba and Leia, who was now wearing a wierd slave costume. C-3PO was happy to see Luke. Gil: At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me. Bib: Master. Jabba was awake and sees his minion. Bib: (in Huttese) ...Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Jabba: I told you not to admit him. Tobias: I must be allowed to speak. Bib: He must be allowed to speak. Jabba: (a little angry) You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick. Tobias: (takes his hood off) You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me. Jabba: Your mind powers will not work on me, boy. Tobias: Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this... or be destroyed! It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers. Gil: Master Luke, you're standing on... Jabba: There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die. Then, Luke grabs a gun and Jabba presses the button. Luke and the guard fells down the hole. (at the Rancor pit) Luke finds himself in the rancor pit. Then, there was a beast called a rancor. Gil: Oh, no! The Rancor! Luke doesn't know what to do but to attacking the Rancor. Luke saw an exit, throws rocks and rans off. Then, he saw the control panels, throws rocks at the panel and the door squishes the Rancor. Jabba was very cross when Luke kills the Rancor. Jabba: Bring me Solo and the Wookiee. They will all suffer for this outrage. (at the throne room) Luke was reunited with Han and Chewbacca. Tobias: Han! Joshua: Luke! Tobias: Are you alright? Joshua: Fine. Together again, huh? Tobias: Wouldn't miss it. Joshua: How are we doing? Tobias: The same as always. Joshua: That bad, huh? Where's Leia? Ashlie: I'm here. C-3PO had to propose a speech to Luke and Han. Gil: Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately. Joshua: Good, I hate long waits. Gil: You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc. Joshua: Doesn't sound so bad. Gil: In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: On second thought, let's pass on that, huh? Tobias: You should have bargained, Jabba. Jabba: (in Huttese) Tobias: That's the last mistake you'll ever make. (at Tatooine Sea) The Sail Barge and two of the barges moved into the desert of Tatooine. Luke, Han and Chewbacca was about to be killed in the Sarlacc. Joshua: I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur. Tobias: There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know. Joshua: You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient. Tobias: Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. I've taken care of everything. Joshua: Oh... great! (at the Sail Barge) Leia was watching Luke and Han who was held captive. Jabba pulls Leia and tries to offer her a drink. Jabba: Soon you will learn to appreciate me. R2-D2 was serving some drinks and bumps into C-3PO. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Oh, I'm terribly sor... R2! What are you doing here? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Well, I can see you're serving drinks, but this place is dangerous. They're going to execute Master Luke and, if we're not careful, us too! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Hmm. I wish I had your confidence. (at Tatooine Sea) Jabba's minions prepares the plank and there was pit of a beast called the Sarlacc. (at the Sail Barge) C-3PO prepares to announce Luke and Han as the sacrifices. Gil: Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas. (at Tatooine Sea) Joshua: 3PO, you tell that slimy piece of... worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right? Chewbaca: (roars) R2-D2 arrived to see Luke. Tobias: Jabba! This is your last chance. Free us or die. (at the Sail Barge) Jabba started to laugh at them. Jabba: Move him into position. (at Tatooine Sea) Luke was moving into the plank, Lando started watching him, Luke saw R2-D2, Han and Leia were watching Luke. Luke gave R2-D2 a salute. Something appeared inside R2-D2. Jabba: Put him in. Then, Luke jumped and popped out of R2-D2, was a weapon called a lightsaber. Tobias: (wields the light blue lightsaber) With the lightsaber in hand, Luke slaughters Jabba's minions and made them fall into the Sarlacc. Luke unties Chewbacca and Han. Tobias: Easy, Chewie. The brawl begins, Lando attacked the minions of Jabba and almost fell. Jonesy: Whoa! Whoa! Help! Suddenly, Jabba summoned Boba Fett to assassinate Luke and Boba flies into action. Luke saw Boba Fett and tries to stop him. Joshua: Chewie, you okay? Where is he? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: I'm okay, pal. Avi: (throwsa rope) I gotcha! Say goodbye, Jedi! Luke was tied up and uses the lightsaber to block the shots and Boba almost fell. Jonesy: Han! Chewie? Joshua: Lando! Luke jumps into the other barge and Boba began aiming Luke. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Boba Fett?! Boba Fett?! Where? Then, the spear hits Boba and sends him flying and the Sarlac ate Boba Fett. (at the Sail Barge) Leia destroys the comlink and uses the chains to choke Jabba. She pulled and pulled. She pulled so hard, Jabba the Hutt was dead. (at Tatooine Sea) Luke continues to slaughter the aliens while Han and Chewbacca tries to grab Lando. Joshua: Lando, grab it! Jonesy: Lower it! Joshua: I'm trying! Then, the barge rumbles and Han almost fell. Joshua: Whoa! Whoa! Grab me, Chewie! I'm slipping. Grab it! L-Lando. Grab! Luke saw the aliens and jumps into the barge. Lando almost got Han. Joshua: Grab it! Almost... You almost got it! (at the Sail Barge) Luke attacks them once again and again. (at Tatooine Sea) Lando almost got Han. Joshua: Gently now. Al... alright. Now easy, easy. Hold me, Chewie. But the tentacle grabs Lando. Joshua: Chewie! Chewie, give me the gun. Don't move, Lando. Jonesy: No, wait! I thought you were blind! Joshua: It's alright. I can see alot better. Jonesy: Alright! A little higher! Just a little higher! Han shoots the tentacle and Lando grabs Han. Joshua: Chewie, Pull us up! Come on! Okay... up, Chewie, up! (at the Sail Barge) After Leia killed Jabba, R2-D2 broke the chains with lightning. Ashlie: Come on. We gotta get out of here quick. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Some monkey-like monster is attacking C-3PO. Gil: Not my eyes! R2, help! Quickly, R2. Oh! Ohhh! You beast! R2-D2 zaps the monster away from C-3PO. Leia was out and Luke was still attacking the aliens. Tobias: Get the gun! Point it at the deck! Point it at the deck! The laser shots Luke's hand and Luke slaughters the guards. C-3PO's eye were broken. Gil: R2, where are we going? I couldn't possibly jump. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) C-3PO and R2-D2 fell down and Luke grabs the rope and gets Leia ready to leave. Tobias: Come on! Luke made the barge explodes. He and Leia swings out to the small barge. Tobias: Let's go! And don't forget the droids. Jonesy: We're on our way. The Sail Barge is about to explode. R2-D2 was stuck in the sand with C-3PO. The magnets rescue them and with a boom, the Sail Barge exploded. (at Space) Luke left Tatooine and prepares to go someplace else. Tobias: I'll meet you back at the fleet. Ashlie: (on the comlink) Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now. Tobias: I will. Joshua: (on the comlink) Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: That's right, R2. We're going to the Dagobah system. I have a promise to keep... to an old friend. END of Part 2 Category:Stories